


Numb

by actually_shameless



Series: Cori Fanfiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Cold Weather, Drinking & Talking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Sexual Slavery, Snow, but its coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_shameless/pseuds/actually_shameless
Summary: The Host and Owen have rented a cabin for a skiing trip to the mountains and Colton and Kauri enjoy a little coffee on the deck at dawn.Kauri and Owen are owned by https://ashintheairlikesnow.tumblr.com/Colton and the Host are owned by https://shameless-whumper.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Kauri/Owen Grant
Series: Cori Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Numb

It was early. Colton thought he was the first to wake in the cabin, covering a yawn with his hand as he walked to the living room and his other arm stretched up, working the kink out in his back from sleeping in a closet smaller than the one back home. _At least it was better than where Kauri was sleeping._ His mind provided along with a sharp pang behind his eye and Colton squinted with a wince, rubbing it out with the back of his hand. The coffee pot hissed and trickled in the distance, already programmed to make the first pot near dawn when Colton woke up. The Host had never said he could. But they never said he couldn't either. And they didn't seem to care as long as there was a fresh pot ready with their breakfast. 

He walked to the cabin fireplace and knelt to turn on the little gas fire. It came to life with a gentle foomp and he reached his hands towards the flame, wiggling his fingers in the warmth. Thats when he felt it. A drafty chill like someone left a window open and he looked up, noticing the patio door was cracked open. Someone was sitting on the deck, a messy head of curly hair silhouetted by the rays of dawn. 

Colton stood, casting a glance towards Owen's door. It would probably be a few hours before their owners awoke. He knew they weren't planning on going skiing until mid-morning and wouldn't expect breakfast to be cooking for a few more hours... He shifted back on his heels and turned to the kitchen. 

-

The boy jolted slightly when the patio door slid open, legs uncurling from his chest as his palms pressed on the seat of the chair as if to get up. He paused when he saw it was only Colton, who smiled and held up two steaming of mugs, a red plaid blanket draped over his arm. 

"Morning," he offered quietly, his breath misting in the freezing air and turned to slide the door shut with his elbow. 

"Morning," Kauri replied softly, body shuddering with a shiver. Colton set the cups down on the little wooden side table beside him and unfolded the blanket, casting a glance over the pajama pants and goosebumps being the only thing covering the boy's skin. Kauri avoided his eyes, his gaze focused on the pine trees that stretched their snow-covered branches towards the cabin's deck. 

"Its cold out here," Colton said as he draped the blanket over Kauri's shoulders, his hands taking too much time to tuck it around his shivering shoulders. 

"Mmhhmm," Kauri hummed, but didn't move to take the blanket or wrap it any tighter around him. Colton came around and knelt in front of him, pulling it shut around him with a silent questioning tilt of his head. The boy's eyes slid to his face and down quickly, socked feet kicking below his chair. 

"Did," Colton hesitated, glancing back through the glass to Owen's door. "Mr Grant, send you out here?" he asked after the pause, guessing perhaps this was some form of punishment as his hands rubbed up and down Kauri's arms to try and coax warmth back into them. He shook his head, another shiver shaking his body as his eyes glanced up through the curls that tickled his forehead. 

"No," was all he was offered in return and Colton nodded, replying with a soft -"Oh". He reached for the cup of coffee, carefully turning the handle towards Kauri as the warmth seeped through the ceramic snowman on the outside, burning the tips of his fingers. 

"Take it," he coaxed, pressing it towards him, "it will help you warm up." 

"Want to be cold," Kauri whispered, like Colton wasn't intended to hear it. But his shaking hands still reached from the folds on the blanket, curling around the cup. Colton frowned, once more looking over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed as they lowered back to Kauri. He could only guess this had something to do with last night. He'd heard the rhythmic thump of the headboard through the wall while the Host was watching their favorites' new uploads. They'd looked at him and smiled before glancing over their shoulder, rolling their eyes and asked- "Why don't we ever go at it like that, babe?"  
And Colton had only stayed silent and listened to panting breaths and _-owen-owen-owen_ through the too-thin plaster as his fingers tightened and gripped at the fabric of his sweater. 

"Did he hurt you?" His voice was low, accusing. Kauri flinched, meeting his eyes as if to judge what he wanted by asking that. What he would do if he said "Yes". Colton liked to imagine it would be something, even if it was only spitting in Owen's eggs. But the boy shook his head, curls bobbing back and forth and then he lifted the cup, taking a sip as if to stall from answering. 

"No," he said as the cup lowered and Colton didn't miss the little peek of tongue that licked coffee off the corner of his lips. "He..." Kauri swallowed, looking over the other's head to the forest behind him. "He made me feel good." His eyes darted over and down and up and everywhere but Colton's face. "It felt good and-" His fingers curled around the edge of the blanket, tugging it a little closer. He trailed off, his already cold bitten cheeks tinting a deeper pink. 

Colton nodded again, fingers drumming the arm of Kauri's chair as he stayed knelt on one knee in front of him. "Isn't it... better, if it feels good?" he asked hesitantly and the look Kauri shot him instantly made him regret it.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" the boy replied with more bite than Colton would have given him credit for and he blinked as he recovered from the verbal slap in the face. "I-" Kauri's eyes widened, shoulders curling forward below the blanket. "I'm sorry, that-that wasn't...called for." 

Once more he found himself nodding silently, at a loss for words what to do otherwise. He stood, taking his own mug from the table and using that 'take a sip to naturally avoid replying for two seconds' technique as he sunk into the chair beside Kauri. 

"Its okay," he said over the rim before lowering the mug to his lap. "You're right... It's not like that with them," his head tilted to the door to signify who he meant. "I don't know what... what it must be like for you." He hunched over his own cup, fingers and nose already feeling the bite of the cold in the air. "I shouldn't have pried." Never saying it was wrong, never implying more than he knew Kauri would pick up through shared experience. 

Kauri shook his head, knees coming back up to his chest as he nestled into the thick blanket, coffee resting on top of his knees. "Doesn't matter," he said with a shrug, "its not like everyone doesn't know. Especially you." 

Colton glanced to the side at the comment, surprised to find Kauri already looking at him, the shared gaze lingering a moment before they both looked away. 

"Do they ever...?" Kauri trailed off again, but his meaning was clear enough by the context. 

"Sometimes," Colton replied, too quickly, as if to commiserate, and then took a gulp of coffee and winced as it burned down his throat. "But, its not like O-Mr. Grant. Their not really... into me... I'm just, mostly there." Kauri snorted at those words and he glanced up again with surprise.

"Is that was Mr. Owen is? 'Into me'?" His blue eyes darted up again, glancing over the other boy before he looked away and hid himself further down into the blanket. "I'm so lucky," but the tone said otherwise. "So _fucking_ lucky that my owner _loves_ me." 

Colton shifted uncomfortably and glanced over his shoulder to the door, as if either one of their owners would come walking through and question what Kauri meant by that. He knew, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to admit it. He wasn't sure if he was meant to talk, or only meant to listen. Silence stretched between them, heightened by the blanket of snow and the dead quiet of the forest around them. 

"I wanted to be cold," Kauri said suddenly, "I wanted to be _numb_ and forget what he felt like and I-" He shifted on the chair, leaning forward over his cup, "-don't remember snow." The last admission Colton recognized as a request to change the subject, now, please.

Colton huffed, his breath coming out in a sudden puff that floated up and disappeared. "I forgot," he said as he leaned forward, elbows bracing on his knees. "I forgot, that I forgot about snow." He shook his head, smiling sadly instead of scowling like he wanted to. "What else is out there, we forgot we don't remember?" Kauri met his gaze again, deep blue holding dark brown for too long and once more, they both looked away, knowing they were wading into dangerous waters. Whatever it was, it was better not to miss it, than to resent losing it. 

"There's a fire inside," Colton said as he stood, tipping his head towards the door invitingly. "Its cozy and you can curl up on the couch and watch the snow from there?" He held a hand out to take the boy's hand and for some reason, Kauri's cheeks tinted even deeper as he looked at it. His fingers were cold as they curled onto Colton's, a warm thumb chasing goosebumps away from his skin as it stroked the back of his hand. 

"Feels nice," Kauri whispered, "S-sounds nice, sounds, nice" he followed up quickly, covering up what he'd said and Colton only nodded, wondering if his smile looked as fake as it felt as he guided him back inside.


End file.
